Pąki jabłoni
by Arianka
Summary: Elrond staje przed trudnym zadaniem wyjaśnienia dziecku zagadnienia śmierci. Elrond/Estel


Jak wyjaśnić dziecku zagadkę śmierci i przemijania? Estel/Elrond.

Disclaimer: Wszystkie postaci zostały stworzone i należą do J.R.R. Tolkiena

**Pąki jabłoni**

Elrond z ulgą odłożył papiery, które jeszcze przed chwilą zajmowały mu całe biurko. Strawił kilka godzin na czytaniu raportów. Podejrzewał, że zmuszanie go do lektury raz na kwartał było rodzajem zemsty tych, którzy owe dokumenty sporządzali. Jako Pan na Rivendell musiał wiedzieć o wszystkim, co działo się na terenie mu podległym, co niestety zwykle sprowadzało się do nudnych informacji na temat zużycia różnych przedmiotów i stanu magazynów. Niektórzy mieli do tego smykałkę, w przeciwieństwie do niego. Jestem uzdrowicielem, nie ekonomem, mówił często, gdy dostawał kolejną stertę raportów. No cóż, obowiązki nie zawsze są przyjemne i ciekawe, skonstatował Elrond, gasząc świece i wychodząc z gabinetu. Szedł pustymi korytarzami. Nawet nie wiedział, że zrobiło się tak późno. Całe Rivendell zdawało być pogrążone we śnie, panowała niesamowita cisza. Dlatego też Elrond natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na cichy szloch, który w pewnym momencie dotarł do jego uszu. Rzadko ktoś płakał w Rivendell, a jeśli już, to raczej nie w środku nocy na balkonie. Elf podążył za głosem i odkrył małą postać skuloną przy ozdobnej balustradzie. No tak, westchnął w duchu Elrond.

- Estelu, co się stało? – spytał łagodnie i uklęknął obok. Chłopiec drgnął, najwyraźniej zaskoczony jego obecnością, i odwrócił się. Łzy spływały mu po policzkach, a na twarzy malowała się mieszanka rozpaczy oraz wstydu, że ktoś go nakrył i zobaczył w takim stanie.

- Ada, ja umrę – powiedział dobitnie po dłuższym milczeniu. Elrond przez chwilę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie tego się spodziewał po dziewięciolatku.

- Skąd takie myśli? – spytał w końcu. Nie był do końca pewien, jak ma przeprowadzić tę rozmowę.

- Widzę, jak mama się starzeje. Ty się nie zmieniasz. Nikt tu się nie zmienia. Tylko mama i ja – odparł Estel ocierając łzy. Zawziętość w jego oczach pozwalała sądzić, że chłopiec uważa płacz za ujmę na honorze. – Dlaczego Eru to zrobił? To takie niesprawiedliwe! – powiedział podniesionym głosem. Elrond objął chłopca i usiadł obok na podłodze. Estel wahał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu przytulił się do elfa.

- Ada, dlaczego? – powtórzył pytanie, gdy Elrond nie odpowiadał.

- Powiedz mi, czego obawiasz się najbardziej? – spytał w odpowiedzi elf. – Tego, że się zmieniasz i zestarzejesz, czy tego, że umrzesz?

- Nie wiem – Estel pociągnął nosem. - Chyba i tego, i tego.

- Wiesz co? Pokażę ci coś – powiedział Elrond. Miał już pomysł, jak wyjaśnić dziecku kwestię śmierci i przemijania. – Chodź, zejdziemy na dół do ogrodu – zaproponował. Estel spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. Elrond pogratulował sobie faktu, ze udało mu się przykuć uwagę chłopca. Wziął go za rękę i poprowadził schodami w dół. Tuż przy ich podnóżu rosła ogromna stara jabłoń. Jej gałęzie obsypane były dużymi różowymi kwiatami. Elrond podniósł Estela i przyświecając sobie świecą pokazał mu pąki.

- Powiedz mi, co widzisz – polecił. Chłopiec zdziwił się nieco, ale spełnił prośbę.

- Widzę kwiaty na drzewie – odparł.

- Jakie są te kwiaty? – indagował Elrond.

- Jedne są w pełni rozwinięte, inne jeszcze w pączkach. A po niektórych zostały już tylko szypułki - powiedział Estel po chwili namysłu.

- Czy jest ci z tego powodu smutno? – spytał elf.

- Nie, dlaczego? – zdziwił się chłopiec. – Przecież tam, gdzie nie ma już kwiatów, będą niedługo jabłka – dodał tonem, jakby niepojęte dla niego było, że Elrond mógłby nie wiedzieć takich rzeczy.

- Masz rację – zgodził się Elrond. – Ale można by powiedzieć, że te kwiaty umierają, nie sądzisz? – Estel milczał, nie wiedząc, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. – Czy to także uważasz za niesprawiedliwe?

- Nie, bo to jest normalne – odparł Estel i nagle w jego oczach błysnęło zrozumienie. – Czy to chciałeś mi pokazać? Że zmiany i umieranie jest normalne? – spytał natarczywie.

- Tak – przytaknął spokojnie Elrond. – To jest normalne. Ale nie tylko to chciałem ci pokazać. Czy nie uważasz, że ciekawie byłoby być zarówno pączkiem, kwiatem i jabłkiem? Czy też chciałbyś tkwić wiecznie w jednej formie?

- Nie wiem – zawahał się chłopiec. – Wydaje mi się, że w różnych formach mogą się kryć różne przygody.

- Widzisz? Sam przyznajesz, że to wcale nie jest takie złe. A teraz wyobraź sobie, że jesteś takim pączkiem. Czy zawsze chciałbyś taki być? Czy też wolałbyś się rozwinąć do pełnego kwiatu?

- Chciałbym się rozwinąć, tak myślę – odparł Estel. – Ale…

- Tak? – spytał Elrond, ciekawy, do czego doszedł chłopiec. Jak na razie rozmowa toczyła się po jego myśli i wydawało się, że dobrze ją poprowadził.

- Nie, nie wiem, czy chciałbym. Bo jak kwiatek się rozwija, to potem umiera – powiedział, gwałtownie odtrącając od siebie ukwieconą gałązkę. – Nie, ja tak nie chcę! – powtórzył bardziej stanowczo. Elrond westchnął i spróbował ponownie.

- Sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że kwiat umiera, żeby mógł pojawić się owoc. Tym owocem jest to, co się wydarzy za sprawą twoich działań i wyborów, które podejmiesz w życiu.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć, jakie decyzje mam podjąć? – spytał Estel, już spokojniej. – I jakie będą tego owoce?

- Nie wiem – przyznał Elrond. – Nie umiem ci wyjaśnić, dlaczego Iluvatar stworzył świat tak, a nie inaczej.

- A kto mógłby? – wtrącił chłopiec. Elrond postawił go na ziemi i znów ukucnął obok niego.

- Nie ma na świecie takiej osoby, która znałaby wszystkie zamysły Jedynego – uśmiechnął się elf. – Ja także nieraz się nad tym zastanawiałem. Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, do czego doszedłem.

- Tak? – Estel był teraz naprawdę ciekawy. Rzadko się zdarzało, by Elrond dzielił się z kimś swoimi przemyśleniami, a zwłaszcza z nim.

- Otóż według mnie Eru nie zrobił niczego bezcelowo. Są na świecie elfy, ludzie, krasnoludy i wiele innych ras, a każda jest niepowtarzalna i poświęcona określonym celom. Tobie życie elfa z jego nieśmiertelnością wydaje się być bardzo atrakcyjne, prawda?

- Tak – potwierdził chłopiec bez namysłu. – Dlaczego w ogóle o to pytasz?

- Dlatego, że dla mnie odpowiedź nie jest taka oczywista. Jak wiesz, dano mi kiedyś możliwość wyboru. I chociaż nie żałuję podjętej decyzji, to czasem zastanawiam się, czy gdybym miał wybrać dzisiaj, w tej chwili, to czy postąpiłbym tak samo. Nie ukrywam, że czasem myślę, jakby to było być człowiekiem.

- Niefajnie, możesz mi wierzyć – powiedział Estel tak poważnym tonem, że Elrond miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, lecz obecna sytuacja nie pozwalała mu na to.

- Dlaczego? – spytał przekornie. – Powiedz mi, co takiego jest atrakcyjnego w byciu elfem, a nieciekawego w byciu człowiekiem?

- Elfy są ładniejsze, smuklejsze, szybsze, bardziej wytrzymałe… – zaczął wyliczać Estel. – Na przykład Elladan i Elrohir ciągle gdzieś jeżdżą i nigdy nie są zmęczeni. Są ode mnie silniejsi i zwinniejsi. Nigdy nie mogę ich dogonić i nie słyszę, gdy się za mną skradają, nie widzę tak dobrze w ciemności… Co cię tak pociąga w życiu człowieka? Wy się nigdy nie musicie spieszyć, macie czas. A ja nie.

- A nie pomyślałeś nigdy o tym, że życie elfa wcale nie jest takie cudowne? – spytał znów Elrond. – Czy nie sądzisz, że nieśmiertelność nie zawsze jest darem? Po przeżyciu kilku tysięcy lat śmierć może się wydawać błogosławieństwem. Były czasy, kiedy elfy zazdrościły ludziom właśnie śmiertelności. Wielu uważało, że lepiej umrzeć czy polec w walce niż oglądać zagładę Śródziemia, którą groziły wojny z Morgothem.

- Tak teraz myślę, że może masz rację – przyznał z wahaniem Estel. – To może być nużące. Ale z drugiej strony ja mam za mało czasu – dodał rozgoryczony.

- Każdy z nas ma inną rolę – powtórzył sentencjonalnie Elrond. – Elfy żyją długo, ich zadaniem jest między innymi czuwać, by nie zaginęła pamięć o dawnych czasach. Lecz duża jest cena nieśmiertelności, bowiem czy tego chcemy, czy nie, zmienia się świat wokół nas, nie zawsze na lepsze. Jesteśmy świadkami wielu wydarzeń i nieodłącznym elementem naszego istnienia jest tęsknota, również za tym, co nieodwołanie przeminęło.

- A jaką rolę Iluvatar przeznaczył ludziom? Jaką rolę ja mam odegrać na tym świecie? – spytał niecierpliwie Estel. Elrond westchnął. Ogromną, miał ochotę odpowiedzieć, ale było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie. Zamiast więc odpowiadać na drugie pytanie, skupił się na pierwszym.

- Nie wiem dokładnie, jakim zamysłem kierował się Eru, ale wydaje mi się, że ludzie są pewnego rodzaju przeciwieństwem elfów. Wasze życie jest krótkie w porównaniu z naszym, lecz przez to dynamiczne i pełne namiętności. I wiesz co? Dla mnie to właśnie jest piękne. To, że potraficie jak nikt inny doceniać każdą chwilę, która jest wam dana. Wiem, że teraz brzmi to dla ciebie dziwnie, ale kiedyś zrozumiesz, co mam na myśli – dodał, widząc powątpiewające spojrzenie chłopca.

- Może… - mruknął Estel, wciąż nie do końca przekonany. – Elfy stoją na straży historii. Czy i mnie zapamiętacie?

- Na pewno – przyrzekł Elrond. – Zresztą może nie tylko my. Kto wie, czy z tego pączka nie rozwinie się owoc, który zmieni obraz świata – dodał cicho, by Estel go nie usłyszał. - Chodź, myślę, że pora już spać – zwróci się głośniej do chłopca, który bawił się ukwieconą gałązką jabłoni. – Pączki muszą rozkwitnąć, a do tego trzeba sił – dodał z uśmiechem. Estel roześmiał się cicho i pozwolił zaprowadzić się do swojej kwatery.

Udało się, odetchnął z ulgą Elrond, gdy już zamknął za sobą drzwi do dziecinnego pokoju. _Śpij dobrze, Estelu. Owoce twoich działań będą ważniejsze, niż mogłoby ci się wydawać,_ pomyślał, wracając do swoich komnat.


End file.
